Les âmes du passé
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Ichigo a douze ans quand il découvre des secret, Ishin et Masaki ont adopter Ichigo et celui ci ne le sais pas encore. etc. Kaien/Miyako ,Ichi/Ruki…. je remercie ma bêta Reader rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
1. Prologue : Accord fait par le passé

Hé oui c'est Phantom Claire le retour , voici une idée que j'ai eu il y a quelque mois et apparement je ne suis pas tombé sur une fanfic similaire donc c'est mon idée.

Auteur: Les personnages, de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais a Tite Kubo - sama

...

Résumé :

Ichigo a douze ans quand il découvre des secret, Kaien ,Miyako en font partie ..etc.

Kaien/Miyako ,Ichi/Ruki….etc

Titre : Les âmes du passé

...

Prologue : Accord fait par le passé..

Cela se passe il y a vingt ans de la soul society, une femme âgée de trente ans et un homme beaucoup plus vieux parler tout en marchant sur le couloir en bois.

-Kaien -dono ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sur que Miyako vas bientôt rentrer .Dit la petite brune.

Puis elle regarda avec compassion

-Tu es gentille Kuchiki , ne fait pas cette tête-là tu vas me déprimé ..C'est seulement, que je trouve que cela fait un peu long une mission de six mois.

-Shiba fukutaicho, le rapport de Mayori -sama nous as remis pour nous dire que, les Hollow que vous avez vaincus dans le dangai vont créer une distorsion du temps entre le sereitei et le monde réelle pour l'instant il dit que cela n'as pas encore commencé. Annonça le troisième siège de la division 1

- Kuso .Juras assez fortement le lieutenant de la division 13

Pendant ce temps a Karakura dans le monde réelle il est plus de minuit et il fait très chaud on est en juillet

Clinique Kurosaki

Un homme brun recevait dans son bureau, une jeune femme brune assez grande les cheveux attaché en queue de cheval.

-Tu es sûr...Miyako ce n'est pas juste pour lui tu ne crois pas?

-Ecoute Ishinn a nos coté il seras en danger , je préfère le savoir ici a Karakura ou il seras en sécurité ,il y a un ans ,j'ai surpris une discussion, de Aizen avec un de ses subordonné , j'en ai eu froid dans le dos c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien révéler, de mon état quand je l'ai appris et je me suis arrangé à être envoyé en mission pendant six mois.

-Je comprends mais lui, il avait le droit de savoir non ?Il là regarda en soupirant

-Non .Dit-elle catégoriquement en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Puis je n'ai confiance que en vous deux tu sais tellement de chose sur mon passé que même mon maris ignore.

-Oh Miyako .Dit Masaki en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras en pleurant. Reste avec nous dans ce cas on trouvera un moyen de prévenir ton maris on connaît quelqu'un qui vous fabriqueras des gigai c'est celui qui t'as aider a cacher ta grossesse aux yeux des shinigami t'accompagnant.

-Je ne peux pas en tant que 3ième siège , je dois retourner a ma division ma soeur s'il te plait veille bien sur lui .Dit-elle les larmes au yeux

-Je le ferais je m'occuperais de lui comme mon fils .Promis t'elle en regardant l'enfant agé de quelques jours qui dormé paisiblement dans le cosi.

La jeune brune hocha la tête en direction de sa soeur jumelle ( fausse ) qui elle a les cheveux roux presque blond Puis elle traversa la pièce et se mit accroupi devant le bébé endormis et lui caressa du bout des doigts son visage angélique , puis se pencha et souffla a l'oreille du nourrisson .

-Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais mon fils Ichigo Kaien Ishinn Shiba ton prénom veut dire protection, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur mon ange.

Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur ses petits doigts

Le couple la regarda faire ses adieux à son fils, avec un regard de tristesse. Il n'aurait jamais crus que trois jours avant quand elle avait mis au monde se trésor quelle déciderais de leurs laisser.

Elle se redressa les larmes coulé, sur son doux visage elle les essuya d'un geste rapide puis se força a sourire a son beau-frère et sa belle soeur.

-Quand il aura l'âge de comprendre s'il vous plaît expliqué lui tout concernant moi et son père pour l'instant je veux qu'il grandisse comme tous les enfants du mon réelle.

-On le fera en espérant que tu reviennes, sur ta décision et que tu l'emmène avec toi là ou est sa place avec toi sa mère et son père. Déclara Ishinn avec sérieux (ce qui est très rare chez lui)

-Je suis vraiment désoler je dois partir les autres shinigami me cherche je ne veux pas qu'il vous découvre ni vos enfant.

Celle-ci ouvra la fenêtre dans le cabinet puis disparut dans la nuit sans se retourner

Voilà mon prologue est finis comment trouvé vous cette nouvelle fanfic

Je cherche toujours une ou un beta pour mes fanfic merci

Bye bye


	2. Chapitre 2 Reiatsu Incontrôlable

Bonsoir voilà je suis de retour avec ma fanfic Âme du passé et merci pour les reviews

Ichigo : Mon cul…Kore wa nani

Kaien : J'ai un fils ?

Byakuya : Sô ka (Ah vraiment)

Ishinn : Non c'est le mien ICHIGOOOOOO

Juha Bach : Non il m'appartient

Ichigo : Help me….BANKAAAAAAI

Rukia : Bonjour…euh plutôt bonsoir l'autre vous déclare que nous ne sommes pas siens mais appartenons à Tite Kubo dono à qui nous souhaitons un bon rétablissement pour sa grippe

Auteur : Arigato gozaimasu Rukia-chan …et meilleur santé Tite Kubo-sensei

Okaasan : Maman

Otoosan ( Otosan) : Papa

Ototosan : Petit frère

Onii-Chan :Grand frère

Nii-sama:

Itai: J'ai mal

Haru : Printemps

…..

Et maintenant votre chapitre

…

Chapitre 2 Reiatsu Incontrôlable Sceller 1ère partie

Karakura deux ans plus tard c'est l'après midi

Le soleil brillait, la température était agréable, on était au Haru (printemps) deux personnes marchaient dans le parc Un petit garçon de bas âge aux cheveux oranges vifs entouré d'une étrange lumière, tenait la main d'une femme de taille moyenne en ventre bien rond ses cheveux étaient blonds roux.

-Okaasan .S'exclama le petit bout pas plus haut que trois pommes

-Oui Ichigo. Dis la future mère en penchant sa tête vers le jeune enfant pour répondre à son appel

L'enfant avait les yeux écarquillés, en pointant du doigt une fillette toute pâle au visage, barbouillé de sang une large entaille au cou. Celle-ci pleurait appelant sa maman

-fatom bobo. Dit-il ses yeux marron caramel reflétant sa tristesse pour la petite fille

Masaki car la femme s'appelle ainsi soupira mentalement, bon sang Ichigo n'avait seulement que deux ans et sa faisait quelque mois. Elle et son mari qui pouvaient voir, entendre et parler avec les esprits. Sans prévenir celui lâcha sa main et un peu malhabilement se hâta vers la fille en détresse assise sur une balançoire.

Dès qu'il l'atteignit, il lui toucha la joue avec sa petite main de bébé encore potelé. Aussitôt un drôle de phénomène c'était produit l'âme ainsi que la main du petit Ichigo brillait, puis l'esprit s'évapora accompagné d'un papillon de l'enfer.

« Nani ? ..Il a fait un konso sans zanpakutô »Se dit Masaki ébahie et très étonnée

Soudain ce fut comme ci un robinet s'était était ouvert, un Reiatsu noir, rouge et bleu entoura le petit garçon ses yeux vacillèrent et reprirent leurs couleurs d'origine bleu indigo ses cheveux firent la même chose ils clignotèrent et prirent la couleur noir corbeau.

-Oh non. Dit la futur mère, dire il faudrait tous recommencer, si seulement cela serait possible. Puis elle se concentra a nouveau sur son fils adoptif, son énergie spirituelle montant en flèche, celle-ci commencer à haleter devant se pouvoir gigantesque.

….

Clinique Kurosaki il est 18h00

Aujourd'hui c'était bien calme, mais depuis le matin Ishinn avait une appréhension qu'il n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Au moment où ses deux aînés entraient, des jumeau une fille Mana brune aux yeux chocolat et Ishirû blond, roux aux yeux noir, bleu tous deux ont sept années. Un très puissant reiatsu émanait du parc, cette énergie lui était très familière son neveu Kaien Shiba ressentait comme cela aussi, le lien ce fit vite fais dans son esprit ''Ichigo' 'Murmura-t-il

-Otosan je sens l'énergie d'Ototosan !S'exclama Ishirû

-Oui je peux presque le toucher. Dis Mana

-Rester ici avec Kana et soyez sage je reviens de suite

-Hai.. .dirent les jumeaux

Ishinn sortit de son bureau et passa devant l'accueil pour prévenir sa secrétaire

-Kana peux-tu veiller sur Ishiru et Mana et si je ne suis pas encore revenu vers 19h00 ou même Masaki on les récupérera chez toi si cela ne te dérange pas.

Kana est la meilleure amie de Masaki en plus elle fait partie de son passé également

-Non c'est bon comme ça ils joueront avec Uryu mon fils seras content. Répondit-elle avec un sourire

Ishinn ouvre une pièce où il abandonne son corps en devenant shinigami. Il ouvra la fenêtre dans la chambre et part en shunpo.

….

Dans une boutique à un kilomètre de la clinique Kurosaki

Urahara Kisuke était intrigu2 par la masse de puisse de reiatsu qu'il ressentait et qui n'avait cessé croître ce reiatsu lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas l'identifier.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets les yeux jaunes verts sortit précipitamment par une trappe

-Kisuke l'équipe 12 a détecté un étranges reiatsu étonnamment très fort. Oh je le sens on m'a demandé d'aller vérifier à qui appartient cette énergie.

-Ma ma Donc, eux aussi on ressentit cette force. Dit-il secouant son éventail cachant un sourire

-Oui ce reiatsu est presque palpable comme de l'eau coule à fond

…..

Ishinn arriva sur place dix minute a prés et vus la scène dans son ensemble, sa femme essayé de réconforter leurs fils adoptif celui-ci était très pâle à chaque fois que son reiatsu amplifiait son petit corps était secoué de spasmes douloureux, des larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de son visage .Il s'aperçut aussi que sa vrai couleur de cheveux et celle de ses yeux avait repris ses droits.

-Okaasan itai .Gémit l'enfant plié en deux

Ichigo sentait comme du courant haute tension qui traversait chaque parcelle de son corps (son gigai évolutif)

-Ichigo. S'exclama le shinigami en s'approchant rapidement

-Otosan .Puis il cria .ITAIIIII .Il tomba à genoux et son corps expulsa par sa bouche un jet de s'évanouit la seconde d'après. Et le reiatsu diminua jusqu'à redevenir normal

-ICHIGOOOO! Dirent les deux parents en se précipitant sur le tout petit

Ishinn qui était à présent à genoux devant l'enfant inconscient demanda 'Qu'es ce qui c'est passé?

-Il a toucher une jeune âme et as pratiqué un konso sans le savoir et l'as libéré de sa peine, puis son énergie et sortie comme ci on avait laisser ouvert un robinet a plein régime sans le refermer.

-Ishinn es ce que je me trompe ou j'ai bien aussi ressentit du pouvoir de Quincy a travers lui

-Oui tout comme Miyako, avant quelle ne meurt et rejoigne la soul society d'ailleurs on ne sais pas si malgré quelle était devenue shinigami elle pouvait encore utiliser ce pouvoir.

-J'ai peur Ishinn si il venait a découvrir que nous sommes dans Karakura ,notre famille est en danger

Ishinn pris doucement le garçon qui n'était encore qu'un bébé dans ses bras robuste

...

Dans un hangar désinfecté un groupe vivait

-es ce que c'était tu as senti cela fasse de poisson crétinus .Demanda une petite blonde au yeux bleu a fort caractère.

-Ne me parle pas comme cela baka .Répondit un blond assez grand les yeux oui j'ai sentit ça a disparut petit a petit.

-Est-ce ce kissama d'Aizen ( injure ) .S'exclama Kensei en serrant les poings avec rage

-Ci ce n'est pas lui, alors qui est-ce ? Dit Lisa qui finit par secouer la tête et se replongea dans son hentai

-Allons nous allez voir ce qui est arrivé ?Demanda Rose

-Aucun intérêt laisse les shinigami gérer cela .Grogna Shinji Hirako

...

Karakura parc

-Je pense que on a pas le choix ,vient on l'emmène au magasin Urahara

-Très bien allons y je suppose que Ishiru et Mana sont chez Kana Ishida .Celui ci hocha la tête

Sa femme femme récupéra l'enfant dans ses bras et s'accroche a son mari qui pratiqua l'étape flash à nouveau pour ce rendre chez Urahara.

...

voila c'était la première partie la deuxième expliqueras comment il essaie de résoudre le problème et je survolerais les année j'ai changé le temps ou Masaki meurt Ichigo aura six ans et Yuzu et Karin trois ans.

...

Bon j'espère me sentir mieux pour vous écrire la suite le plus vite possible

Bye-bye

(Bêta: .fukutaicho)


	3. Chapter 3 Reiatsu Incontrôlable Sceller

Voici la suite du chapitre 2 place à la lecture je remercie ma bêta Reader .fukutaicho

Les personnage de Bleach ne sont pas à moi sniff mais Tite Kubo dono

….

Chapitre 3 Reiatsu Incontrôlable Sceller 2ième partie

Il fallut a Ishinn d'utiliser l'étape flash pendant une minute pour arriver chez Geta Boushi (je crois que cela veut dire le vendeur en sandales ou c'est lié à son chapeau)

Le petit bonhomme était encore dans l'inconscience et les spasmes de son corps se calmaient petit à petit

Ce fut une femme dans une tenue noire et orange qui venu ouvrir la porte

-Oh mais qui vois je devant cette porte….ne serais ce pas ce déserteur de Ishinn Sh. Elle arrêta son discours quand elle vue Ichigo, puis lança un regard perçant vers l'homme et la femme.

-Pourquoi cette enfant est-il dans un gigai ?..Et surtout pourquoi est-il le portrait craché de Kaien ton neveux Ishinn.

-Pas ici Yoruichi des oreilles indiscrète pourrait surprendre notre conversation, laisse nous entrer dozo (s'il vous plait).

Celle-ci se décala et de la main leurs fit signe de la suivre dans la petite boutique. Elle les mena directement vers le terrain d'entraînement de Kisuke Urahara au sous-sol par la trappe cachée.

La femme d'Ishinn découvrit un endroit vaste une terre sèche et poussiéreuse entourée de falaise et de roche

-Kurosaki-san, Kurosaki-chan quelle plaisir de vous revoir ….Ma, il doit être le petit gars a qui tu as voulus que je lui fasse un gigai sur mesure. Dit-il en cachant un sourire derrière son éventail.

-Comment ça Kurosaki ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Ishinn ?Lança Yoruichi confuse

-Hai c'est lui, Kisuke-san on a un petit problème son gigai n'est pas assez fort et ne retient pas du tout sa force spirituelle.

-Attend tu veux dire que le reiatsu que j'ai ressenti ainsi que ma chère Yoruichi vient de cet enfant que tu as adopté. Ton fils adoptif est très puissant, tu refuses toujours de me dire qui son ses parents naturels. Dit Urahara en fermant son éventail en observant Ishinn.

-Excusez-moi mais serais-t-il possible de mettre Ichigo allongé quelque part le temps de la discussion ? Demanda Masaki.

-Hai hai Masaki-chan. Vous n'avez cas posez-le ici. Dit Geta Boushi en montrant le matelas derrière lui

Masaki se dirigea vers le matelas et y déposa Ichigo, elle s'accroupit devant lui, sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et nettoya son visage et sa bouche puis un drôle de reiatsu sort de sa main et entoure le corps du petit garçon. Les spasmes cessent enfin, son visage se détend, il papillonna des yeux mais finalement s'endormis profondément.

Elle se releva avec un peu de mal et reviens vers son mari et ses amis

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?Dis Ishinn en croisant ses bras

-Rho sa suffit Ishinn dis-lui ! S'exclama de façon irritée la future mère

-Mais, Saki c'est un secret non ?

-Il n'y a pas de saki qui tienne je suis sûr que ma sœur serait d'accord pour que tu en parle a tes amis ce n'est pas comme si tu allais l'annoncer à Aizen Sosuke. Dit-elle soudain se rendant compte ce qu'elle avait dit à voix haute '' Kuso d'hormones''

-Sœur, Masaki-chan. Dit Kisuke Urahara intriguer en penchant la tête

-Pourquoi avez-vous dis cela, euh je veux dire, Masaki c'est cela. Dis Yoruichi

-Oui d'accord je vais tout raconter etc .Donc je suis la jumelle de Miyako qui était mariée à Kaien Shiba. Masaki hésita soupira. Ce petit garçon Ichigo Kaien Ishinn Shiba et leurs fils unique la femme à qui vous avez fait ce bracelet pour cacher sa grossesse Kisuke était Miyako.

-Qu'es ce que sa veut dire Kisuke .Demanda Yoruichi en haussant un sourcil vers son amis

-Je pensais que ce bracelet était pour Masaki-chan, j'ai une autre question comment cela se fait-il que ce jeune enfant sois resté avec vous.

-Miyako a donné naissance à Ichigo dans ma clinique .continua Ishinn. Et cinq jours après elle est partie en nous confiant la garde du petit, j'ai tout essayé pour la faire changer d'avis mais elle a dit non. Soupira Ishinn profondément.

-Je comprends par contre pourquoi a-t-elle cachée sa grossesse ?Demanda Yoruichi qui avait bien connut Miyako.

-Ma sœur a parlé d'une conversation qu'elle a surpris entre Aizen et un autre, le jour même où elle a sut qu'elle était enceinte, malheureusement elle a décidé de ne le révéler à personne, même pas et s'est arrangée pour être envoyée en mission dans le monde réel pendant six mois, comme apparemment, sa grossesse datait de trois mois.

- hé ben ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais pour ce qui as été fait on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. En plus Miyako et Kaien sont malheureusement mort. Dis Kisuke Urahara

-Quoi !Dirent Ishinn et Masaki en même temps

- Ma sœur non…ce n'est pas possible quand est-ce arrivé ! Demanda-t-elle avec exigence

-Un Hollow d'une nouvelle sorte il a attaqué et mangé l'âme de Miyako et s'est incrusté dans son corps puis a tué Kaien car celui-ci voulait être le seul à venger sa femme. Leurs annonça Yoruichi avec tristesse

-Est-ce Aizen la cause ? Es ce que c'est une expérience de ce bâtard ? Dit Ishinn en serrant les poing tout en soutenant sa femme qui sanglotait contre lui

-Donc Ichigo n'aurat jamais la chance de connaître son père ou sa mère. Dit-elle le cœur brisé

Puis soudain quelque chose lui revient en mémoire cela c'était passait trois jours après que Masaki ,Ishinn et leurs enfant deviennent la famille d'Ichigo il était 24h00 le nourrisson c'était mit à pleurer, à s'arracher les cordes vocales il était inconsolable Masaki avait tout essayé ! nourriture ,le bercer, rien n'avait marché jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme de fatigue.

-Urahara-San est-il possible qu'un lien se crée, qu'un enfant sache quand ses vrais parents disparaissent. Demanda Masaki.

-Masaki appeler moi Kisuke voyons bref oui c'est tout à fait possible .Dit-il en-là regardant .En tout cas réglons le problème de son reiatsu on vas essayer un nouvel objet que je viens d'inventer

-Que faisons pour le seireitei si je ne leurs rapporte pas des nouvelle bientôt il risque d'envoyer certains capitaine sur place. Déclara Yoruichi shihoin

- Quoi oh non cela ne serait pas bon pour nous .Dis Ishinn

-Effectivement mais si ma chère Yoruichi ici présente leurs dit que le problème est réglé ils ne devraient normalement ne pas envoyer du monde à Karakura.

Pendant tout l'entretient et le blocage de son reiatsu le petit bonhomme n'avait pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois.

Ses cheveux et ses yeux refusèrent de prendre à nouveau la couleur orange et marron miel

Depuis ce moment, là jusqu'au trois ans de l'enfant Ishinn revenait souvent avec un bracelet qui avait été consumé par son porteur, cela arrivait quand Ichigo avait des genres de crise qui ressemblaient à une crise d'épilepsie mais c'était dût au reiatsu écrasant de l'enfant malgré que les adultes c'étaient mis d'accord pour sceller une très grande partie de cette énergie spirituelle. Les crises étaient moins fréquentes.

Mais son corps et son âme avaient subi quelque dégât provoquant de temps à autre des malaises ,régurgitations, évanouissements, migraine, anémie. Autrement la plupart du temps il était en pleine forme.

A la maternelle ou il vas la première fois que l'un de ses malaises se fit enfin a chaque fois il tous en même temps, les professeurs avaient paniqué et appelé les pompiers, le jeune garçon avait fini à l'hôpital plus d'une fois ce qui n'avait pas était du goût de Ishinn qui devait à chaque fois récupérer le garçon dans l'établissement de Ryuken Ishida .

Les années défilèrent rapidement, à quatre ans Ichigo fut inscrit dans un dojo pour apprendre le karaté pour se défendre contre les plus grand qui lui menait la vie dure et défendre ses petite sœur après tout, Ichigo veut dire celui qui protège c'est son père qui lui avait dit. A cinq ans bizarrement il était assez bon dans ce sport de combat, sa rivale et amie était Tatsuki. Arisawa.

17 juin Natsu (été) cette journée-là était pluvieuse, le ciel était gris

Comme tous les mercre

1 minute ago

Comme tous les mercredi et le soir après l'école Ichigo cinq ans et demi rentrai du dojo accompagner par sa mère.

Soudain un camion passa à grande vitesse dans une grande flaque d'eau qui arrosa Ichigo qui heureusement porté un imperméable .

Masaki réprima un rire quand elle vit la réaction du petit garçon qui avait une grimace sur la figure

-Ichigo marche sur le trottoir à ma gauche

-Mais Okaasan je dois te protéger c'est à moi de marcher à côté du danger. S'exclama le garçonnet avec sérieux.

Elle le regarda avec amour et fierté d'une mère pour son fils

-Je te laisserais marcher au bord de la route le jour où tu vaincras Tatsuki. Dit-elle en s'arrêtant et essuyant la figure du petit garçon avec une lingette qui venait de son sac.

-Okaasan je peux te tenir la main ? demanda-t-il soudain timidement en lui faisant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Bien sur mon grand !Dit-elle en lui tendant la main avec un sourire ravi

Il reprirent leurs marchent tous les deux sous la pluie torrentielle, il longèrent la rivière qui d'ailleurs était sorti de son lit .

Quand tout à coup les yeux du jeune garçon furent attirée par une fillette debout devant la rivière qui se déchaine.

-Attention. Cria-t-il en lâchant la main de sa mère tout en dévalant la pente en descente herbeuse et trempé.

-ICHIGOO. Hurla de peur Masaki en le poursuivant aussitôt en courant elle aussi.

En une fraction de seconde la situation devient dangereuse, un monstre appelé Hollow surgit des profondeur de la rivière créant un énorme remous dans l'eau.

Et un homme avait attrapé le jeune garçon rapidement piqué un truc dans son cou et celui-ci avait perdu connaissance dans les bras de l'inconnu

-J'ai fait une bonne pêche ce soir trois âme avec une grande force spirituelle je vais me régaler

-Urusai Hollow vas t'en tu me gêne là. L'homme fit apparaitre un arc alors qu'il déposait l'enfant brusquement sur le sol imbibé d'eau.

-Masaki, Masaki tu as était une vilaine fille tu as désobéi à notre altesse tout comme Miyako que j'ai dû tuer sauf que son âme m'as échappé, la chienne tu vas être punie pour cela comme il se doit.

-Tu en as pas marre d'être le chienchien de mon géniteur. Lui dit-elle. Relâche mon fils

-Ton fils ? Ce gamin est ton enfant ? Dit-il en ricanant en poussant Ichigo du bout du pied

-Qu'es ce que cela peut te faire svenn

-Tu devais être ma possession, Masaki au lieu de ça tu m'as fuis et trahis et t'es agglutiner avec les shinigamis, nos ennemis en plus tu as eu un batard dommage pour lui il n'as rien d'un Quincy et peu reiatsu donc il n'est d'aucune utilité, ton petit vaurien vas mourir sous tes yeux tel seras ta punition .Déclara l'homme blond aux cheveux accroché en catogan.

En attrapant à nouveau l'enfant mais cette fois, en le soulevant en lui tenant une main autour du cou

-NON ICHIGOO Bimiyou ( insulte ) lâche le

….

Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu

Bye bye

1 minute ago


	4. Chapter 4 La Vie Continue

Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre j'espère que celui ci vous plaira

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de tite kubo-sama

( desoler vous aurait la suite de ce qui c'est passé avec Masaki plus tard )

Chapitre 4 La vie Continue

-Okaaassssan .Hurla le petit garçon les yeux pleins de larmes en secouant le corps mort de sa mère.

Un adolescent brun de 11 ans et demie se réveilla d'un bond, en haletant il se passa la main sur son visage trempé et essuya les larmes qui avait couler malgré lui .

Cela faisait six ans et demie que la femme tres importante pour toutes sa famille était déscéder en donnant sa vie pour le protèger'' Okaasan'' Murmura t'il faiblement.

Il secoua la tête puis releva la tête il aperçut le regard d'inquiètude que son grand frère porter sur lui .

-Nani ? Dit il d'une voix rauque ..Ils se dis , merde j'ai du hurler

-Es ce que sa vas Ichi-kun .Lui demanda t'il

-Ouais t'inquiète Shiru .Dis l'adolescent , les sourcil froncé.

- D'accord temp mieux little strawberry

-Oi m'appel pas fraise. grogna celui ci en sautant sur l'autre lit pas loin du siens ou son frère était allonger.

Il eu un sourire malicieux sur son visage et chatouilla son frère '' Non arretttte Ichigooo '' Gémit celui ci

-Quelle mauvais joueur . Dis le garçon en se levant suivit de Isshiru qui grommela quelque chose contre les petits frère embêtant.

Soudain la porte de leurs chambres s'ouvrit brusquement révélant Isshin Kurosaki habiller d'un pyjama gris avec des coeur rouge écrit i love you dessus et des pantoufle rouge.

Les deux garçon se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête comme un signal chacun d'eux savait ce qu'ils avaient a faire.

Le père de famille bondit dans la pièce pied en avan en hurlant '' Good Morning ISSHIRUUU , ICHIGOOO

Rapidement le brun le plus jeune des deux ouvrit la fenetre coulissante et revient rapidement alors que l'autre brun plus ager bloquer Isshin a l'aide de son pied

-Ahahaha tu n'es pas assez rapide pour ton papa Shiru .Dit il en se degageant pres a attaquer Ichigo

L'adolescent évita sans mal la super attaque appeler' câlin' par son père ( adoptif il ne le sais pas )

-Prêt .Dis Isshiru en bougeant a peine ses lèvres il reçut un bref signe de tête en réponse

La tout se passa rapidement deux coup de pied donner au même endroit avec force et synchronisation envoya voler a travers la fenêtre Isshin Kurosaki '' Waaaaaaaaaah je m'envole ''

Les deux freres ricanèrent et regarde par la fenêtre pour voir que leur idiots de père as atterit dans un buisson.

- Au fait Ohayô Otoosan .Lança Isshiru avant de refermer la fenêtre

Les deux brun se tapèrent dans la main avec complicité en poussant un profond soupir

- Dire que c'est comme cela tout les jours .Dirent les deux garçon

Une voisine qui passé par là secoua la tête en voyant le pied de monsieur Kurosaki sortir du buisson .

-Itai Itai .. mes enfants m'aime plus . Pleurnicha Isshin Kurosaki

-Ah je pleins ses enfants d'avoir un tel père .Grogna la vieille dame en poursuivant sont chemin

A l'étage dans la partie privé de la clinic Kurosaki ''Allez gaki ( gamin ) je suis bon prince je te laisse la salle de bain en premier'' Dis Isshiru

D'agacement ichigo lui jeta son oreiller a la figure se qui fit retomber Isshiru sur son lit

M'appel pas Gaki .Dis Ichigo en grognant ses yeux bleu -vert lancer des éclair vers son grand frère en prenant ses affaires déjà prête depuis hier sur le bureau en sortant de la pièce Isshiru entendu la porte de la salle de bain claquer.

-Oi Ototosan est de mauvaise humeur ahahaha. Se marra Isshiru ( ototosan : petit frère )

Voila le chapitre 4 est finis s'il vous plait donner votre avis merci sa me motive a écrire plus vite


	5. Chapitre 5 Des secrets non Révélés1ère p

Konnichiwa me voici de retour avec la suite de mon histoire j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre

Ichigo: L'auteur tient a vous- signalez que nous ne lui appartenons pas mais a Tite Kubo -Sama

Cl Ph : Arigato Ichigo -San

Rukia: Hé hé on là jouer a pile ou face il a perdu ...

Cl Ph: So kâ

...

Et voici votre film oups je m'égare je veux dire le chapitre bonne lecture

...

Chapitre 5 Des secrets Non Révélés

-Ohayô chissai .Dis une jeune fille aux yeux ambre et chocolat et les cheveux châtain clair en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de ses frères avec un sourire sarcastique en s'adressant au seul des deux garçon présent dans la pièce .

-Oi répète un peu soeur indigne tu es ma jumelle je te ferais dire on a le même âge..

Sa soeur s'approcha trop rapidement a son goût et secoua un doigt sous le nez de celui ci " Non pas d'accord "

-Je suis l'aînée de nous deux toi tu es arrivé après d'ailleurs c'est devenue un habitude chez toi

-Garce .Grogna t'il en bondissant vers elle pour lui faire ravaler ses mots mais elle était déjà partit

Ichigo quelque peu agacé par ses cris venant du couloir ouvra la porte en passant sa tête et cria " URUSAI MANA ISSHIRU " puis referma la porte avec un claquement sec

-Ben qu'es ce qui il a ce matin Ichi-chan . Dis la grande soeur de celui ci en se relevant de sur le dos de son jumeau

-Il a encore eu des cauchemard ..Lui dis Shiru en se massant le bras que sa soeur avait essayé de cassé quelque seconde avant.

...

- MASAKI NOS FILS M'AIME PAS ...Dis l'homme qui avait était jeter par la fenetre en rentrant en se jettant sur le poster commémoratif de sa femme morte

-Pff arrête de pleurer sur la photo de maman .S'exclama Karin une brune aux yeux gris hérité de son père

-Papa qu'es ce que il t'ai arrivé .Dis Yuzu en a courant vers lui avec avec des pansement et du désinfectant

A ce moment descendes leur frère et leurs soeur aînée ils s'arrêtèrent et observe leur paternelle des bout de buisson partout sur lui puis tout deux eclatent de rire incontrôlés

...

Ichigo sortit de salle d'eau les cheveux encore légèrement mouiller puis retourna dans sa pièce a lui et son frère

Il entra récupèra son sac de cours et sa veste d'étudiant les bruits qui venait d'en bas le font soupirer, puis il dirigea vers la fenêtre en grommelant " J'ai une famille de malade "

Au moment il ouvra la fenêtre coulissante quelque chose de flou et noir passa au dessus de sa tête

Il se retourna vers son lit ou un chat noir aux yeux jaune , vert le regardé avec un air en colère sa queue fouettant l'aire

-Ohayô Yoruichi -san .Dis Ichigo en déglutissant en là regardant en faisant trois pas en arrière

-Ichigo je peux savoir pourquoi depuis une semaine toi et tes amis n'êtes pas venus a l'entrainement ? Feula le chat tres irrité

Le jeune adolescent entendu des pas monter les escalier il fallait qu'il se dépêche a finir cette conversation.

-Ecoute Yoruichi on en reparleras ce soir chez geta boushi je dois y allé j'ai cours a ..

-10h00 .Répondit le chat donc pas ce soir mais dans une demi heure maximum si tu ne vient pas je viens te chercher personnellement tu as compris ...

-Moui ...Dis celui ci alors qu'il avait soudain des sueur froide dans le dos

toc toc

-Yoruichi tu devrais...Ichigo s'aperçut que la déesse éclair avait disparut " Baka neko " Marmonna t'il

Une fillette aux cheveux châtain très clair et des yeux marron chocolat ambre entra en regardant son frère.

-Onii-chan tu parle tout seul ..

-Ah.. oui Yuzu ..je répète c'est pour l'école .Dit il en installant un faux sourire sur son visage et en se frottant l'arrière de la tête

-Wakata ..mais vient manger c'est prés ou tu vas être en retard

-Oui tu as raison allons y . Dit il en attrapant veste et sac de cour

...

Le frère de 11 et demie et sa petite soeur de 9 ans descendent les escalier arriver dans le salon ils découvres Kurosaki Isshin leurs père encastrer dans un mur bien sur Yuzu inquiète se précipita vers lui .

Alors que Ichigo passa devant lui en haussant un sourcil puis un sourire sarcastique s'installa sur son visage et il dis:

-Nee-san tu as pensé a ce pauvre mur il a du avoir mal .Demanda Ichigo avec taquinerie en s'installant a table.

-Hai Ichi-kun pour ma défense face de chèvre as essayé de me faire un câlin style papa poule.Déclara la jeune fille

-Hai c'est vrai et j'ai aidé Mana .Ajouta Isshiru avec fièreté

-Il a eu ce qu'il mérite .S'exclama Karin tout en mangeant son déjeuner peut intéresser par le sort de son paternel

-Mais un jours il vas être gravement blesser vous savez .Dis Yuzu avec mécontentement

-Naaaaaaaa. Lui répondirent c'est frères et soeurs

Yuzu poussa un gros soupir de démission puis croisa les bras

-Allons Yuzu-chan ne boude pas .Lui dis le plus jeune de ses frères en là poussant avec son coude doucement

Le père de famille bondit du mûr comme un diable sortit de sa boite

-Oh ma petite Yuzu s'inquiète pour son papa adoré

Yuzu poussa un cri " aaaaah " au moment ou son père allé là saisir mais le plus jeune de ses frères intervenus rapidement avant que Isshin ne puisse faire quoi que se sois et l'envois retourner dire bonjour a la parois de la salle en lui criant

-PERVERS

Celui ci se releva rapidement les yeux brillant et se jeta sur son fils cadet

-Oh toi aussi tu veux un câlin de papa mon petit ichigo .

-Même pas en rêves face de chèvre .Grogna Ichigo en l'arrêtant avec son poing

Isshin se précipita a nouveau avec des larmes de crocodile a la photo de sa défunte épouse et se mis a pleurniché contre la photo

-Masaki ma chérie nos enfants m'aime plus qu'es ce que je dois faire

-Commence déjà par enlever l'affiche de kaasan .S'exclamèrent les 5 enfants en même temps

Ichigo qui commencer a en avoir marre de tous se bruit en plus les voix dans sa tête se chamailler un mal de crane menaçait de s'installé il se leva attrapa sa veste et son sac

-Ja nee...Lança t'il

-Bonne journée Onii-chan

-A ce soir Ichi-nii

-Ja répondirent Mana et Isshiru

Il prit son bento au passage agita sa main puis sort de la maison après avoir enfiler ses basket

-Oh Ichigo n'oublis pas tes médoc ...Lança soudain Isshiru

-Trop tard Onii-san , Onii-chan est déjà parti...S'exclama Yuzu

-Baka tu sais très bien qu'il les a toujours sur lui .Lui répondit Mana en lui donnant une pichenette au front

-Itaiiiii espèce de folle ...

...

En dehors de sa maison le soleil briller un oiseau percher sur le toit faisait un sifflement assez aigu

Le jeune homme regarda l'animal en lançant un regard noir et lui cria " Urusai Baka " le piaf fut telement surpris qu'il arrêta de siffloté joyeusement.

Il etait en marche depuis 2 minutes il regarda a droite et a gauche fouilla dans son sac et retira un paquet de cigarette si son père savait ça chaufferais pour son matricule.

il atteignit l'objet convoiter et la mis dans sa bouche celle ci s'alluma toutes seules ( Oui c'est son reiatsu)

**Oi quand arrête tu ses choses répugnantes .Lui cria une voix dans sa tête**

Urusai

Quelqu'un soudainement lui toucha l'épaule il fit un bond de surprise et faillit perdre sa cigarette son coeur bâtant très vite.

-Je t'ai surpris franchement Ichigo tu devrais être plus attentif et si c'était ton père.

-Je serais mort ...Oh sa vas sa va, tu en veux une Uryû. Demanda t'il en lui tendant le paquet a l'un de ses meilleur ami Ishida Uryû 13 ans

Celui ci ne répondit pas mais se servit sans hésitation

-Au fait Yoruichi est très en rogne elle es venue gueulé chez moi ...enfin dans ma chambre elle n'es pas apprécier que on sèche ses tortures.

-Oh je vois ...pas bon pour nous . Dis le brun en repoussant ses lunette sur son nez Ichigo ricana a cette réponse.

-Ohayô Kurosaki-kun, Ishida -kun . Dit une jeune fille rousse en dérapant devant eux en sueur et haletante.

-Ohayô Orihimé .Lançèrent les deux

-Mais pourquoi es tu aussi essouflé et tu as encore un nouveau bandage .Constatère t'ils

-Sa ..je me suis bruler en cuisant mes ramen

-So kâ .Dis Ishida

-Tu es toujours aussi maladroite .Déclara Ichigo .Mais qu'es ce que qui t'es arriver pour être essoufler.

-Le chien de ma voisine j'ai fait tomber du boeuf parterre ce matin et je pense que l'odeur est rester sur moi le chien a du me prendre pour une proie ou un os

-Attend je comprend pas tu es tomber toi même dessus ou quoi ? Demanda Ishida Uryû avec interet

-Oui

Franchement sa ne m'étonne pas se dis mentalement Ichigo

Ichigo et Uryû ont une goûte qui coule derrière la tête le brun sans lunette leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh mais vous fumer encore vous deux .Dit elle en venant seulement de s'en apercevoir

-Oh la la lâche nous un peut , ce que tu peux être rabat joie...tu veux une taf. S'exclama Ichigo légèrement irrité et amusé

Il vit aussitôt une grimace de dégoût apparaître sur le visage de son amie

-Non merci Kurosaki-kun d'ailleurs toi même tu ne devrais pas tu as déjà des problèmes de santé je te le rappel

-Mouai. Grogna le concerné en continuant a tirer sur sa clope comme ci il n'avait rien écouter

-Ichigo ,Uryû , Orihimé un grand garçon a la peau plus bronzé que Ichigo

-Chad on vas chez Urahara-san yoruichi veut nous voir .

...

Arriver devant la boutique les quatre poussèrent un profond soupir et comptèrent mentalement 1 2 3

La porte coulissa révélant ...

...

Voila le chapitre 5 est finis et merci d'avances de review ( je sais pleins de fautes désoler )


End file.
